1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-140839 discusses a “mirroring” data storage method, which stores the same data on a plurality of hard disks to prevent a system failure if one of the plurality of hard disks has gone out of order. However, if a plurality of hard disks is continuously in operation to secure the reliability of the hard disk, although the reliability of the hard disk can be secured, the power consumption may increase.